A Saga Do Mangá Perdido
by Nya e Ra-xp
Summary: A corajosa ex-chefe do departamento de ciências malucas da Shinra, descendente da chefa da extinta tribo Al-baht, parte em busca do mangá perdido. Mas ela não está sozinha! Seu fiel...
1. O ínicio da bagunça

Váááários do personagens, lugares, nomes e objetos citados não nos pertencem.

Essa é uma fanfic feita de fãs para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.

Ra – O quê???? No Money? Me demito! T_T

Nya - ¬¬

Legendas:

Nome do personagem seguido de - = FALA

Entre * * = AÇÃO

Em negrito = comentários no sense das autoras e da narradora, e de outras intrusas que aparecem no meio!

**

* * *

INTRODUÇÃO:**

Na terra de ninguém, atrás das montanhas de gelo, o templo das sombras é guardado por um anão de dois metros de altura e duzentos quilos, e claro! Com uma linda barba rosa.

Neste templo está escondido o mais raro exemplar perdido dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

A corajosa ex-chefe do departamento de ciências malucas da Shinra, descendente da chefa da extinta tribo Al-baht, parte em busca do mangá perdido.

Mas ela não está sozinha! Seu fiel lobo de estimação Yoyo irá ajudá-la nessa missão.

* * *

**A HISTÓRIA:**

A menina, Yoyo e o Yoshi de pelúcia possuído pelo espírito do Naruto, estavam reunidos no tronco mais temido da floresta, a antiga casa do monstro Pooh, o urso amarelo gigante que destruiu as cidades próximas com seu ataque especial "chama neném".

A nossa heroína tem que achar dentro do tronco o mapa para a casa do sábio mago Merlin, para arrancar a barba dele, que é o mapa para achar as partes do lampião mágico para derrotar o "anão" de barba rosa.

Ela já sabia para onde ir. De acordo com os seus sonhos, ela deveria ir olhar no banheiro da casa, invocar a Maria Sangrenta, que iria aparecer com sua cabeça na privada, e a nossa heroína deveria enfiar a mão na goela dela e pegar o mapa.

Suuuper fácil!

Quando ela estava fugindo com o mapa, o Pooh, que estava hibernando, acordou e começou a rugir. **(Nya – Rugir? ; Ra – Ele era metade leão ; Nya – Aaa! Entendi ^^)**

Heroína – Agora fudeu...

Yoyo - ¬¬

Yoshi - *girando em círculos como o demente que é*

**(Nya – O Yoshi não é demente! ; Ra – Ele ta possuído pelo Naruto esqueceu?!)**

MODO DE COMBATE - ON

Heroína – Carta de entrada! Espada de Hioko eu escolho você! Pooh eu o transformarei em um digiovo roxo!

Pooh – Super Ultra Power Great Hiper Delicious golpe de beijos melados! Banzai!

Heroína – Nãããoooo! Sou alérgica a beijos!

Yoyo – Yoyo se poketransforma (Nya – LOL) para Yaya! Defesa ágata!

Pooh – Ataque da pirueta dupla de dois patinhos nadando na lagoa! Banzai! Eu vou ganhar e vocês serão meus amigos para sempre! *cara demoníaca* Banzai!

Heroína – Contra ataque da pirueta dupla de matar dois patinhos na lagoa! Ataque dos Jobs! Você não sobreviverá! Vai, Yaya!? o.o

Pooh – Pera aí! Só uma pergunta! Esse lobo é macho ou fêmea?

Heroína – Não sei! Ele era macho antes da luta!

Yoyo – Não importa o que eu sou! Sim o quão forte eu sou! Vem pro fight!

Pooh – Ataque do inseticida para indecisos!!!!

Heroína – Defesa do Yoshi!

Grilos – cri cri cri...

Heroína – Cadê o Yoshi?!

Pooh – Yoshi? Aquela coisa verde? Achei que era um tatu e comi.

Heroína – Ecaaaa!

Pooh – Não se preocupe! Logo vão fazer companhia a ele! *Engole eles*

Heroína – Ou não!

Yoyo – Ataque explosivo estomacal da Yayo!

*Pooh explode*

*Aparecem nossos heróis melecados* **(Nya – De gosma azul!)**

MODO DE COMBATE - OFF

Yoyo – Vamos continuar nossa jornada! Yoyo despoketransforma para um rato laranja gigante! Ops...

Heroína – Que josta é essa?

Yoshi – WTF! **(Nya – LOL! ****Finalmente**** o Yoshi ****falou****!)**

Yoyo – Errei! Peraí! Redespoketransformar em Yoyo! **(Ra – Vocês não fazem idéia de como foi difícil escrever isso!)**

Yoyo – Agora deu! *Cara de demente feliz*

Então nossos amigos partem em busca do Mago Merlin...

Yoshi – E qual é o caminho????

Heroína – De acordo com o mapa temos que passar pela ponte do Rio que Cai!

Yoyo – É fácil! Vamos lá! *Cara confiante*

Heroína – Claro! Tirando o fato que o rio é de lava e a ponte cai literalmente!

Yoyo – Então vamos pegar um atalho pela montanha feliz dos pôneis saltitantes.

Heroína – O único problema, é que na realidade são pôneis carnívoros comedores de humanos e yoshis e a montanha é a barriga de um gigante chapado!

Yoyo – Ainda não vi nenhum problema!

Heroína – Tem certeza que é o Yoshi que ta possuído pelo Naruto?

Yoyo – Ora! Vocês morrem, mas eu o mais importante sobrevivo!

Yoshi – Vamos voando *Com cara fofa olhando pro céu*

Yoyo – Como?

Voz – Come quem? Ta me traindo desgraçado?

Heroína – Ignorando... Como assim Yoshi-chan?

Yoshi – Assim...

E numa mística e purpurinada transformação, Yoshi cria asas, aumenta de tamanho, e sai voando direto para casa do Mago Merlin...

**(Nya – MM para os íntimos; Ra – PS: na realidade ele é o criador do Mercado Móveis e daqueles mm's amarelo e vermelho falantes resultantes de um poção que deu errado; Nya – UOU! Mm's falantes!; Momy – Ela não conhece os mm's falantes? Tadinha)**

Ainda no ar eles avistam uma pequena casa feita de salgados e seu dono, o Mago Merlin treinando magia.** (Nya – Se é que queimar e derrubar árvores pode ser chamado de treinamento. Vou denunciar ele pro Greenpeace!)**

Lá morava além dele, a sua esposa, que era a bruxa da história de João e Maria.

**(Ra – Bruxa fedida! Tomara que te de dor de barriga! Ta parei!)**

Heroína – Casa de salgados? Mas a casa da bruxa não era de doces?

Narradora - Aquela era a casa de solteira dela. A casa de casada é de salgados.

Heroína – Por quê?

Narradora – Ele é diabético!

Heroína – Aaa ta! Um minuto!

Narradora – O que?

Heroína – Oh shit! Ouço vozes na minha cabeça! AAAA! *Corre em círculos, lembra que estava no ar e caí em cima do telhado da casa*

Narradora – Aff... ¬¬'

Enquanto a ex-cientista **(Nya – Você escreveu errado! ; Ra – Não escrevi não! ; Nya – Mas não tem acento? Ra – NÃO! E antes que você me pergunte é com C não S!) **tentava se recuperar do tombo e o Yoshi pousava com segurança, Merlin aparece:

CENSURA - ON

Merlin – piii, mas piii, piii que piii!

CENSURA – OFF

Quando de repente...

BOOOOMMM!!!! Uma explosão!

Yoshi – Socorro!!! Fujam para os abrigos!

Yoyo – O 1º tiro foi dado! Todos os soldados aos seus postos!!!!

Merlin *gota* - Calma aê! É só a minha esposa cozinhando!

Yoyo *desconfiado* - Mas a sua esposa não é conhecida por ser uma ótima cozinheira?

Merlin – Ela é! Só que sabe como é que é! Ás vezes os ingredientes tentam fugir...

Heroína *aparece do além* - Entendo! *Sorriso inocente*

Yoyo – Ela não entendeu. Definitivamente.

Merlin – Acho que a queda afetou o cérebro da pobre coitada

Yoyo – Não, ela é burra assim mesmo!

Yoshi – Nããããoooo! Me levem no lugar dela! Por que ela teve que partir assim?!

Yoyo – Oi, ela não ta morta... Ainda.

Yoshi – Apaga então *gota*

Heroína que estava caçando uma borbolenta mamute, de repente para e...

– Quem você ta chamando de pobre??? E que história é essa de AINDA?

Então...

...

...

...

**(Narradora – E agora? Como continua a história?**

**Ra – Nya?**

**Nya – Não sei! Mimimimi T_T *cantinho emo***

**Merlin – Dá pra andar logo!? Eu ainda tenho outra gravação depois dessa!**

**Nya – Eu... Eu... Buuuuááááá!**

**Ra – Viu?! Fez ela chorar!!!! *raiva* Só eu faço ela chorar!)**

...

...

Narradora – Voltamos a história...

De repente a mulher de Merlin aparece e grita:

- Ta na mesa!!!!

CONTINUARÁ?

* * *

**Ra **- Agradecemos a todos que leram e lembrem-se criticas **construtivas** serão sempre bem-vindas!

**Nya** – E elogios ainda mais!

**Ra** – E agora o momento de inteligência Nya...

**Nya** – O que nunca dizer para seu gêmeo...

**Ra **- ?

**Nya** – Você é adotado

**Ra **- ....

*Voam mesas, cadeiras e outros objetos não identificados*

**Ra –** Por hoje é só pessoal! Agora com licença, vou levar a infeliz aqui pro PS!


	2. A biblioteca e o labririnto

**Nya e Cáh (intrusa)** *cantando*: - É embromaichon chon... Embromaichon chon...

**Ra –** Caham! Continuando...

* * *

**No capítulo anterior:**

Narradora – De repente a mulher de Merlin aparece e grita:

- Tá na mesa!

No presente:

Todos se sentam na mesa **(Ra – junto com a comida) **e observam aquelas comidas com cheiro e aparência maravilhosas, quando...

Yoyo - É impressão minha ou aquela panela está se mexendo? *Aponta*

Bruxa – Sem problemas! *Pega uma colher de pau* Morra desgraçado! Morra! Muahahaha! *Batendo na panela*

Merlin – Ela não é um doce?

Trio - *Gota*

* * *

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO:**

E assim nossos heróis são adotados pelo casal, esquecem a sua missão e vivem felizes para sempre. Mas ocorre uma crise econômica e não tem mais dinheiro pra comida e o casal come eles.

Fim! **(Ra – Snif! ; Mommy – Que meigo!)**

*Aparece uma tela preta* *Yoyo aparece na tela*

- Opa opa! Acabou a brincadeira! Eu não fui comido! Ainda temos que achar o manuscrito sagrado da luz!

*Yoshi correndo e cantando*

Heroína – É verdade! *Diz terminando de comer um takoyaki*

*A tela preta some*

* * *

**CONTINUANDO...**

Yoyo – Hey Merlin! Não quer saber por que estamos aqui?

Merlin – Ahhh... Não!

Yoyo – Mas é tão legal! Eu sei que no fundo você quer!

Merlin – Tá! Conta logo!

Yoyo – Então...

Heroína – Siguinte... Eu e Yoyo... E o Yoshi também, mas ele não tem participado muito... *Aparece o Yoshi correndo e cantando* **(Mommy – Ahhh! Ele é alegre né? É um rapaz feliz!)**

Yoyo - *Voadora no Yoshi*

Heroína *Olhos brilhando* – Nós estamos procurando o lampião mágico com pirilampos vermelhos flusforecentes para derrotar o anão gigante de barba rosa que guarda o mangá perdido! O maior tesouro que existe!

**(Ra – flusforecentes? ; Mommy – Fluorescentes + fosforescentes = flusforecentes)**

Yoyo – Isso mesmo! Mas para achar o lampião nós precisamos da pista que está atrás do manuscrito sagrado de luz. Que como você sabe...

Merlin – Sim, sim... Eu sei que esse manuscrito vocês só acham na...

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA:**

MM! A super loja do Mago Merlin! Baratinho! Baratinho! Gaste aqui seu dinheirinho!

Merlin – E vá na loja da minha esposa!

Esposa – Hassaku... Hassaku... Esposa no Hassaku... Amargo... Ama-a-a-a-a-argo!

Voz – Na compra de uma poção da morte ganhe um Hassaku.

**(Nya – Olha que propaganda criativa ; Ra – Hassaku... Hassaku... *cantando e dançando*)**

Merlin - *sorriso*

O resto - *gota*

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA - FIM**

Yoyo – E quanto é o mapa?

Merlin – 1...

Heroína – Só?

Merlin – .000,00

Heroína - *Capota*

Merlin – Ou...

Yoyo – Ou...?

*Momento de silêncio*

Merlin – Esqueci...

Heroína - *Capota²*

Bruxa – Eu quero um dente de dragão do raio da caverna dos mortos vivos.

Yoyo – Só por curiosidade, para...?

Bruxa – Fica uma delícia assado.

Heroína - *Capota³*

Yoshi – Lá vamos nós... *Arrasta todos correndo*

**Duas horas depois...**

Heroína *Completamente acabada* - Voltamos...

Yoyo – Aqui está o dente

Bruxa – Incrível! Como conseguiram?

Yoyo - *suspiro*

Heroína – Nem pergunte... *Suspira e olha para cima*

* * *

*** FLASH BACK – ON ***

Nossos heróis entram na caverna escura, quando de repente, eles ouvem uma música...

"Lacuraracha, lacuraracha..."** (Mommy – É a nova versão)**

E vêem um dragão de tutu rosa dançando funk.

Heroína – Fiquei cega! *Tapando os olhos com as mãos*

Yoyo - *vomitando*

Yoshi – Sugoi! *Olhinhos brilhando* Também quero brincar! *Indo dançar*

Momento dançante...

Algum tempo depois...

Yoyo e Heroína - *Semimortos*

Yoshi e Dragão - *Suados e hiper cansados*

Yoshi – To todo grudento! Que nojo!

Dragão – Pode usar meu chuveiro se quiser...

Heroína *Ressuscita* - Tá precisando... *Tapando o nariz*

Yoshi – Sério? Brigadão!

Dragão – Quer que eu te acompanhe?

Yoshi - *Vomita*

Dragão – Grosso! u-ú!

Yoshi – Ui! A-DO-RO

Heroína - ...

Yoshi – Mals! Me empolguei!

Dragão - Mas afinal, quem são vocês?

Heroína – Seus...

Yoshi – Seus...

Yoyo *Levanta num pulo* - Seus dentistas!

E assim...

Enquanto o dragão estava sentado numa cadeira de dentista gigante, com a boca aberta e nossos heróis lá dentro enquanto fingiam que escovavam os dentes dele para arrancar um deles sem ele perceber.

Yoyo – Vamos! Abra um pouco mais! Assim não vai dar!

? – Que putaria é essa?

Yoshi – Fantasma? Aaaa! *Corre, mas como tava na boca do dragão, cai na garganta dele*

? – Que fantasma o que! Eu sou a mãe dele *Aponta para o Yoyo*

Heroína e Dragão – O QUE?

Yoyo – Mamãe? O.O

Mãe – Ataque da Mama Maluca! *Explosão seguida de uma nuvem de fumaça*

Algum tempo depois...

...Aparece o lugar todo destruído e nossos heróis cobertos de pó.

Heroína – Então... O que fazemos agora?

Yoyo - *Estado de choque*

Yoshi *Que saiu do estômago depois dele explodir* - O estômago não é um lugar legal! Não! NÃO! *Sai gritando feito um maníaco*

Heroína – Aff... *Pega o dente e joga na cabeça do Yoshi* Vamos logo * Arrastando o Yoyo, o Yoshi e o dente para fora*

***FLASH BACK – OFF***

**

* * *

(Ra – Fiquei com preguiça! Nicole ti virá! ; Nya – Eu não quero *Carinha de coitada* ; Ra – A-go-ra! ; Nya – Tá chefa! O.o ; Mommy – Tirana!)**

Merlin – Nossa! Não sabia que o Dragão era tão tarado! Bom... Muito obrigado.

Bruxa – Não fizeram mais que a obrigação!

Yoyo – Epa! Cadê o manuscrito?

Heroína – Como você ousa ver nosso flash back sem dar o manuscrito!

Merlin – Vão ter que achá-lo

Bruxa – Me acompanhe

Yoyo – Tá

Então todos andam até uma casa de bonecas rosa purpurinada que existe no jardim. Ela era tão pequena que eles tiveram que ser abaixar para entrar.

Yoyo – Vai ser moleza

Mas quando ele entrou viu que estava em uma imeeeeensa biblioteca...

Heroína – Nossa *-*

Yoyo – é bem maior por dentro

Yoshi – COOL! O que aconteceu?

Merlin – Tecnicamente, magicamente e purpurinadamente?

Yoshi - ?

Merlin – Nós encolhemos. Bem... Vou deixar vocês aqui para procurarem o manuscrito, e assim que acharem vão embora

Yoyo – Tá. Vamos começar a procurar! Não podemos perder tempo, ainda quero ver a novela das oito

Bruxa – Não se esqueçam de apagar as luzes e trancar as saídas... As duas!

Heroína – Ok...

Bruxa e Merlin - *Saem*

Heroína – Não a nada de importante aqui *Suspira*

Yoyo - *Pula para o segundo andar* Procure mais...

Yoshi - *Comendo as folhas dos livros* Tem gosto de lámen...

Heroína – Tem algo brilhando lá...

Yoyo – Lá aonde?

Heroína – Lá

Yoyo – Lá aonde?

Heroína – Lá aonde o que?

Yoyo - ¬¬'

Heroína – Ahhh... No último andar

Yoshi – Essa receita de frango ao molho carpato **(Nya – Geografia lol ; Ra – Cárpatos! Não carpato, isso me lembra carpete) **Não tem gosto de frango

Yoyo – Achei uma alavanca de ouro!

Heroína – Ohhh! Bora vender e me aposentar de uma vez!

Yoyo – Calada *Dá uma voadora* Pra frente ou pra trás?

Heroína – Opa! Tá me estranhando?

Yoyo – A alavanca u-ú

Heroína – Aaah! Não sei...

Yoyo - ¬¬ ... Tudo que vai pra frente é lucro *Puxa a alavanca*

Yoshi *Aparece de repente* - E tudo que vai pra trás é créu! Xp

De repente as luzes se apagam e um feixe de luz entra pelo teto da biblioteca, refletindo em uma linda estátua da deusa Atena, com 7 pedras preciosas em seu pedestal, em seguida as gemas se iluminam e começam a flutuar...

Heroína – Vamos até lá...

Todos se aproximam da estátua, e as pedras se afastam e começam a girar em torno deles, indo cada vez mais rápido até a biblioteca desaparecer...

Quando eles abrem os olhos notam que já não estão na biblioteca...

Heroína – Onde nós estamos?

Yoyo - Eu... Não... Não pode ser...

Heroína – O que foi? Que lugar é esse?

Yoyo – Não faço a mínima idéia...

Heroína - *Capota*

Era um labirinto... **(Ra – Do fauno? ; Nya – Não, o fauno vendeu pro Merlin. ; Ra – Desgraçado! Ele falou que não estava a venda! ; Nya – Quanto você queria pagar? ; Ra – 3 conchinhas e um chiclete mascado. ; Nya - ...)**

O dia ensolarado fazia as folhas dos arbustos brilharem, a grama ainda estava úmida do orvalho, e algumas árvores eram altas o bastante para escurecer os caminhos do labirinto...

..Ouvia-se o barulho de água caindo e do vento soprando, aparentemente não haviam animais, uma das folhas caídas estava alaranjada e... **(Ra – ZzZzZ ; Nya - *falando* ; Ra - Chega! Não precisamos de tantos detalhes!)**

Yoshi - *babando*

Yoyo - *roncando*

Heroína - *acorda* Hein? Acabou? Iuupi! Vamos andando pessoal!

Yoyo – Como? Aaaa, sim,sim... É... Vejamos, a estátua está aqui e como este espaço parece maior deve ser o centro do labirinto.

Heroína – Tá,mas porque a estátua nos trouxe até aqui?

Yoyo – O manuscrito deve estar por aqui. Já que tem três saídas para o labirinto vamos ter que nos separar.

Heroína – Não sei não, o Yoshi pode se distrair e... Cadê o Yoshi?

Yoyo – Tá ali dormindo...

Heroína – O quê? Acorda já!

Yoshi – Aaaaaa! Quem foi o... Uau! Uma folha alaranjada!

Heroína – Você ta brincando comigo...

Yoyo – Vamos ter que confiar nele... Aposto 20 mangos que ele sai de lá todo quebrado.

Heroína – Já ouviu falar que idiotas não ficam doentes? Vale pra ferimentos...

Yoyo – ...

Os três então se reúnem perto da estátua a fim de observarem melhor os caminhos disponíveis cada um enfeitado por um arco de pedra branca, os tornando ainda mais assustadores, e a cada minuto que passava tinham uma certeza ainda maior que talvez não sairiam de lá vivos.

* * *

Ra – Ok! Já chega! Preciso de férias! Por hoje é só pessoal

*Quando vai sair bate com a cabeça na parede e desmaia*

Zuera! Esse capítulo é dedicado a Cáh, uma das nossas poucas fãs e nossa Best!


End file.
